


Hot & Heavy with Daddy's Student

by saralaufeyson



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Daddy Dom Tom Hiddleston, Daddy Kink, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saralaufeyson/pseuds/saralaufeyson
Summary: This is smut with some plot. Will end up being a short multi chapter fic most likely. Enjoy ;)Sara goes down to her kitchen to brew a cup of tea, instead encounters charming british man who says he's working late for her father. The two get along and smut ensues.





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is a story I've had started in my documents folder for quite some time. Hopefully this story can hold your attention!

Sara sat up in bed wearily, pulling up the fallen spaghetti straps of her satin nightgown. Her mouth felt dry as she slowly slipped her legs out from under the covers and stood. She stretched languidly, resolving to head to the kitchen for some tea, since she wasn’t getting sleep any time soon.   
As she waited soundlessly for the kettle to come to a boil, she rested back against the cool steel of the fridge and closed her eyes, one hand absently stroking along her neck as she shivered slightly at the cool air.   
Unbeknownst to her, at that very moment Thomas Hiddleston, her father’s latest mentee and engineering student just happened to be heading up to the guest room where her father had given him permission to retire upon finishing his work. As he passed the kitchen, he glanced over at the slight whistle of a kettle and did a double take when he saw the woman who appeared to be very much enjoying the cool fridge door against her skin in a barely there nightgown. He thought for a moment that he should keep walking, but his intrigue got the better of him. As he stood there dumbly, thinking of a way he could strike up a conversation at 2 am, the notebook he was holding slipped from his grasp and landed on the floor with a thud. Her eyes startled open.   
“Shit…” He muttered, and as he stood up was met with her curious gaze.   
“Are you robbing me…in a three piece suit?”   
Thomas chuckled, “No, no my name’s Thomas. I’m working for your dad and he asked me to finish this before I went to sleep. I was just heading up to your guest room when I dropped this and disturbed you.” As he rambled Sara’s sleep riddled brain had the chance to analyze the man standing before her. 6 foot tall with broad shoulders, muscular arms visible through his tightly tailored sleeves. Her eyes travelled up his delicious form and she was finally met with his clear blue gaze. It may have been the sleep deprivation talking but she swore her mouth was watering slightly.   
“Hi Thomas, I’m Sara.” She held out her hand for him to shake and he took it. “I guess I’ll see you again in the morning?” She smiled politely, effectively hiding her impure thoughts.   
“Well…actually I could really go for a cup of tea myself, do you mind?” He asked, already pulling out a stool and sitting down at the kitchen island.   
“Oh, um, of course not.” She went over to the cabinet where the tea was kept and surveyed the contents, standing up on her toes, “Earl grey or Orange pekoe?”   
Thomas admired her full bottom underneath the silky nightgown as she stretched, “Earl Gray, please, black.”   
Taking note that he possessed manners, Sara poured both cups of tea and placed his in front of him, before taking hers in her hands and leaning back against the counter. She was suddenly very aware that all she had on was a nightgown, a very delicate one at that. She walked over to the couch in the den and picked up a pashmina her mother must have left there the night before, wrapping it about her shoulders. Thomas suppressed a disappointed sigh.   
“So…What do you do for my father?” She asked, taking a seat across from him. “I analyze abnormalities in machine data, basically.” He answered simply.   
“Yes, very basically. You are speaking with the engineer’s daughter.” She laughed. People tended to assume she was a daddy’s little princess type, but she took a great deal of interest in what her father did.   
He chuckled, “All right, well…The A line is down, something to do with the fuel gauge component, and I’m trying to figure out what exactly.”   
“Last time it was the silicon grade.”   
“I saw that in the file, checked for it. Seems it’s something else this time.”   
“Well, if my father hasn’t figured it out yet I’m sure it’s beyond my realm.” She sighed, pressing her tea bag and removing it from the cup.   
He nodded his head in agreement, “That’s what I’ve been thinking.”   
“So are you in school?” He asked her, taking care to keep his gaze above her neck, as her scarf had fallen open and her cleavage was very prominent.   
“Yeah, Cambridge Law.”   
“Oh Wow, impressive.” He sat up a little straighter.   
“Oh, don’t get your panties in a twist.” She laughed, and then abruptly shut her mouth realizing what she’d said, “uh…Sorry. Sleep deprived.” She smiled and he laughed a genuine laugh.   
“My apologies, I am not impressed at all then. So how are you liking it?”   
“It’s a lot of work, but I don’t think I’ve ever loved anything more.” She smiled wistfully, stirring her cup.   
“Not much time for anything but schoolwork?” He pressed, and she hummed in agreement.   
“No sports…hobbies…boyfriends?”   
She laughed a knowing laugh, “After a year in law school I can tell you polyandry is illegal here.”   
Thomas smiled bashfully, looking down at his tea, “My mistake.”   
“I actually do have time for volleyball…I take cooking classes sometimes at the U with Eric,”   
Thomas’ face fell at the mention of this ‘Eric’. Sara smiled, “My gay hairdresser turned best friend.” He let out a relieved breath, the smile returning to his face.   
“So… you aren’t spoken for then?”   
“I like to think I do a fine job speaking for myself.” She chuckled. Thomas rolled his eyes slightly and laughed, “Stop teasing me, this is hard enough as it is.”   
“What? Propositioning me? At 2 am in my kitchen while I’m in my nightgown? I thought this was how 90% of relationships start.”   
At the mention of her nightgown, Thomas became acutely aware of it and gaze quickly flitted down to her body. He examined her ample cleavage for entirely too long and felt his pants become very, very tight.   
Draining his cup and sliding it into her hand, stroking her index finger in the process, Thomas sighed heavily. “I still haven’t gotten a straight answer out of you Love.”   
“Ask me a straight question, Thomas.” She challenged, a sexy smirk on her face. She sat up straight, letting the scarf fall from her shoulders. Thomas’ mouth went dry.   
“Well…Ah, first, you can call me Tom.” His eyes unwittingly flitted from her full lips to her collarbone, to the ample amount of her breasts escaping the sides of her nightgown as well as the front. He jumped slightly when her soft fingers were suddenly under his chin, pushing it up a bit, “My eyes are up here, Tom.” Her smirk widened.   
He shook his head, he never had this issue in front of a woman before, this was getting ridiculous!   
“Sara, daughter of my mentor…”  
“Mm…”  
“Brewer of excellent English tea…”  
“Mhm…”  
“Wearer of nightgowns fit to stop a man’s heart beating…”  
She giggled, reaching down for the scarf. His hand went out instinctively to stop her. She held her palms up to him in mock surrender, dropping the scarf again.   
He took one of her hands in his, “Would you allow me to take you out on a date?”   
Her smirk deflated a bit. He quirked a brow, confused. He’d thought she was very clearly into him as well.   
“Something wrong?” He asked a bit annoyed, letting go of her hand slowly.   
She looked up at him, “Well…it’s just…I was expecting you to end that sentence a bit differently.”   
“How so?”  
“Well, I’d be happy to wake up in the morning and make you a cup of english tea, put on a nice dress and wait by the door til 6…” She’d stood from her stool, moving around the island to stand right in front of him, “But… I’d rather do all that after I’d seen what’s under this.” She stuck one finger in between the buttons of his fitted dress shirt. He swallowed and sat back to face her.   
“I mean, you’ve already seen what’s under mine…It’s only fair.” She unbuttoned the first button and leaned closer, her mouth hovering near his. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and his cock twitched in his pants.   
“Dear God, Love. Are you the female James Bond?”   
She grinned, “Shut up and kiss m—“ His lips cut her off and he had her body enveloped in his. His long legs spread to pull her between them, his strong lean arms wrapped around her waist and one hand was placed behind her neck.   
As her long nails scratched lightly on his chest, he groaned and pulled her closer.   
“Do you do this with all of your father’s mentees?” He pulled his mouth away and asked breathlessly.   
“Do what?”   
“Sweep them off their feet, impress them with your degree, tease them with your barely clothed body while you lull them to compliance with a good cup of tea?”   
She laughed, “Only when they’re incredibly good looking for an engineering student.”   
“I take offence to that Love.” He groaned as her hands lay flat against his pectoral muscle, pressing against his sensitive nipples in the process.   
“Allow me to make it up to you.” She said, one hand trailing down to the bulge in his pants, rubbing softly. It made Thomas want to sink his teeth into her.   
He angled his head to find her ear, “Only if you let me taste you first.” And tugged on her earlobe with his teeth. She groaned, impressed. She gasped slightly when he brought his hands down to her waist and he lifted her onto the island.   
His large hands spread out over the tops of her thighs and she squeezed her legs together, biting her lip at the wetness she could feel leaking through her underwear.   
His finger tips trailed along the intricate lace detailing of the gown, his eyes following. “What a beautiful package,” He smirked, eyes moving up to meet hers, “May I unwrap you?”   
She shivered involuntarily, pressing her thighs together harder. She bit her lip as his one hand just brushed over her nipple. It had been a long time since she’d been unwrapped. He leaned in and trailed his tongue along the neckline of her garment and she let out a small moan, “Please, do.”   
Thomas chuckled, his fingers venturing under the fabric for the first time. He hooked his index finger in the waistband of her panties and tugged down as she lifted her hips, helping him along. He pulled the lacy thong off her body and quirked a brow at its luxe.   
She smirked, scooting forward slightly on the counter and wrapping her legs around his waist. “I like to feel…decadent, at all times.”   
He grinned, “My kind of woman.” His fingers were rough on her skin as his large hand clenched down on her thigh, his trousers getting tighter by the second.   
“Did you plan on taking action at some point?”   
As his hand pressed her thighs apart and revealed her wetness dripping, he leaned closer to her and whispered, “That depends…are you quite loud?”   
Sara smirked, her centre clenching at his proximity, “I’m known to be vocal…and, I’m known to ruin trousers.”   
Thomas quirked a brow, confused by that last statement as he pulled back to look at her. She winked, and he raised his brows in recognition. His cock throbbed at the idea.   
“You’d better take me to your room, Love.”


	2. The Tables Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables turn as Tom proves he is very intuitive when it comes to this sort of thing.

Tom’s hands traced idly up and down the expanse of her back as Sara led him down the dark hallway to her bedroom. She smiled a slightly nervous smile privately as she took soft steps ahead of him, the heels of his dark leather wingtip dress shoes clicking softly behind her every now and then. 

As she pushed open the door to her room Tom’s attention shifted from her skin to his surroundings. At least a dozen signed and framed European football jerseys hung in a neat grid on the wall to his far right. The wall opposite was lined with shelves that held shoes, purses, hats…A large vanity sat against the wall opposite the bed, facing a large bay window that revealed a striking view of a primly kept flower garden, lit up currently by sidewalk lights. In the centre of it all, a large four poster bed with billowy white curtains hanging from the frame. Dark wood flooring adorned with white fur rugs begged him to take his shoes off at the door, which he did. Sara smiled at his concern. 

“It’s been this way since I was very young.” She defended under his scrutiny. “I’ve only really changed the shoes and bags.”  
“I feel as though I know all I need to from a cursory observation.” He chuckled, gesturing vaguely, “it’s so…virginal. I’m almost afraid to fuck you in it.” His grin turned dark.  
She made a face, “Afraid?” 

“I said almost, princess. Get on the bed.” 

Sara bit her lip, feeling warmth in her lower abdomen at the tone in which he uttered those words. She made her way to the end of the mattress, sitting primly on the edge and looking up to him through her lashes. 

Tom moved to stand before her, taking her chin in his hand and tilting her face up so she would look him in the eye. “I can see it now…you’re such a princess. So elegant and proper…locked away in your white little tower.” He crouched down so he was level with her, “Only, I’ve been privy to some damning evidence.” His finger traced along the edge of her tiny nightgown, lightly brushing against the skin of her thighs and making her shiver, “You see, the very fact that you allowed me to gaze upon you in this pathetic scrap of a garment is evidence enough that you knew exactly what you were doing in that kitchen.” 

She opened her mouth to say she hadn’t known he was even in her home tonight, much less at that hour, but he cut her off.  
“And from the shiver in your lovely little body at my words…” he stroked a finger down her thigh and held her at the knee, slowly pushing it away from her other leg, “and my touch…” She stifled a moan as his large, warm hands stroked up her inner thighs, “and the way you obeyed my command a few moments ago…I’m afraid I have the audacity to believe that you may be bold when it came to getting me in here, but you’re seeking something else from me, aren’t you?”  
She blinked up at him, her mind fogging up from his light touches on the sensitized skin of her inner thighs. “What do you mean?” She asked, in a small voice that she hardly recognized as her own.  
He slowly stroked his fingers up…up…up, until he reached her most sensitive parts, letting out a groan of appreciation when he felt the wetness virtually dripping out from between her folds.  
Her hands came up from where they had been resting on the bed and gripped his shoulders as he rubbed along her slit, letting out a quiet whimper at the long anticipated touch. Tom tore his eyes from her flushed core and his gaze settled on her eyes, screwed shut from the pleasure he was slow to give.  
His large hands came up to circle around her wrists and he stood up slowly, leaning her back on the bed and settling over her small body as he pinned her wrists far above her head. Her body arched into his immediately, pressing her considerable breasts against his hard chest making Tom want to abandon the teasing game he’d begun and simply rip off her gown and have his way with her. With his hard body pressing against hers and her wrists rendered immobile above her head, Tom leaned in to her ear, his warm breath tickling her as he murmured,  
“Correct me if I’m wrong, my darling, but I believe you’ve all but damned yourself now…I think you want to submit to me.”  
He smiled against her skin as he heard her audible gasp, and he chuckled when he immediately felt her attempting to tug her wrists free.  
He moved to meet her gaze, “There there darling, don’t worry. I’ll take care of you, baby…as long as you do what I say.”  
Sara didn’t know how Tom could have picked up on her, ahem, tastes, so quickly but, she couldn’t deny it was turning her on to no end just how intuitive he was. If he could discern what she needed from just a few of her reactions to his words, she almost moaned at the idea of what he could do to her in bed. She took a deep breath and let out a shaky sigh, finally finding her words again.  
“I’ll do what you say…Daddy.” Her pink little tongue darted out to lick her plump lower lip at that, and Tom felt a jolt of arousal rush to his cock.  
He grinned down at her almost evilly, “Wonderful baby.” His hands around her wrists squeezed once more in warning and his voice was stern, “Don’t move your hands.”  
Sara bit her lip, mentally doubting her own ability to comply with his demands. She was vocal and responsive and frankly, kind of wild in bed. She struggled to allow previous partners to dominate her because she was always so afraid of being punished more often than being rewarded, but something about Thomas made her feel as though he was exactly her brand of dom.

She was pulled out of her own head abruptly when she felt his teeth pinching her nipple through her thin nightgown. She let out a startled yelp and her back arched toward him involuntarily.  
"So responsive..." He smiled against her body, "I wonder what will happen when I remove this silly little thing." His fingers slowly drew the fabric into a fist and tested its strength. Sara whimpered as she felt the thin spaghetti straps at her shoulders begin to give. Her skin felt overly sensitized by any touch. She just wanted to feel his skin on hers.  
"Please..." she whispered, in a voice unfamiliar to her own ears. "Please just, touch me..."  
"As you wish, princess." He grinned, taking hold of the back of the garment so as not to have it pull against her delicious skin, he ripped the thin nightgown abruptly along its seam, revealing her beautifully naked body to him underneath.  
He let out a low groan as he finally saw her naked breasts, chest heaving now with the desire he was slowly stoking in her. His eyes trailed hungrily down from her dusky brown nipples to her soaking wet cunt.  
"My, my..." He leaned back, throwing her discarded gown to the side as he admired the view. She was breathing heavily, silky dark hair fanned out about her as her hands clutched the sheets above her head, desperate to remain where they were. "What a sight you are." He concluded. Sara frowned, "Thomas, please..."  
"Ah, ah...what do you call me, darling?" He chuckled darkly, trailing the fingers of his right hand down the skin of her abdomen, watching her muscles quiver beneath his light touches.  
"Daddy, I-oh!" two of his fingers delved in between her folds as she uttered the words, roughly pressing inside her tight channel. Tom groaned at the vice like grip she had on his fingers, already torturing himself with the idea of that same grip on his cock. He curled his fingers, slowly stroking inside of her, feeling her sensitive walls flutter as if she was already on the brink of orgasm, which she had been for many minutes. She couldn't hold back a deep moan, biting her lip to keep from being too loud.  
"Should I let you cum, princess?" He asked, smirking down at her writhing form beneath him, at his mercy with a few simple touches, still clutching at the sheets to avoid a punishment by his hand. She was just begging to be utterly destroyed by him. He wasn't feeling particularly kind after their conversation earlier either.  
"Yes," she breathed.  
"Yes, what?" He pressed, thrusting his fingers deeper inside of her and stroking her g spot with no mercy. Her body writhed as she whimpered from the effort of trying to keep quiet but also stave off her impending orgasm.  
"Yes, Da-Daddy..." She barely got the words out. She was so desperate for release it was almost painful.  
Tom smiled, moving to position himself better between her spread legs. He ceased his movements with his hand for a moment, causing her to groan and let out a few expletives under her breath. He hooked both of her legs over his shoulders and pressed his eager mouth right to her dripping folds. "Mmmmm...I think I will."  
He gave her a few teasing licks to her outer labia, causing her to buck her hips up against his face involuntarily. He brought one arm up about her waist to hold her hips down against the bed as he murmured right up against her skin, "Now, now, baby. Good girls stay still while their daddy's are working."  
"Oh God, Daddy please! Please make me cu-ah!" She groaned desperately until he shocked her by spreading her apart and quickly sucking on her throbbing clit as hard as he could. His left arm held her hips down as his right index and middle finger thrust inside her unrelentingly, pushing her closer and closer toward the edge.  
She bit her lip hard, struggling to contain the screams she wanted to emit at his savage assault of her sensitive flesh that he himself overly sensitized in the first place. As his tongue flicked against her clit rhythmically and he held her at the edge she lost her will to be good for him, and her hands came flying down to his head, fingers threading into his hair and pulling him away? closer? She didn't know, she just knew she wanted this torture to be over.  
Finally, Tom pulled his left arm back off her waist, allowing her to move as he trailed a finger down between her cheeks to her other hole. She let out a squeak, tugging at his hair a little harshly as she realized where his finger was going, but she was too late. He slipped his pinky finger inside her tight hole as he thrust two fingers in her vagina, all while sucking hard at her clit and she came undone, violently so. Her hips arched high off the bed and one of her hands shot up out of his hair to cover her mouth as her walls seized around his fingers, sucking him deeper into her tight wet channel.  
When he didn't relent Sara gasped, remembering he was still fully clothed, 'Wait, stop, Daddy, please!" She panted, too late already as he pumped his fingers deeper and harder in both holes, forcing her to abandon the fate of his expensive suit and pull a pillow over her face to muffle her scream as she came once again, her centre throbbing with the release as her hips rode his face rhythmically until she finally felt the rush of moisture escape her most private area. 

Tom waited for her writhing and shaking body to calm before her leaned over her, pulling the pillow off of her face. She opened her eyes dazedly, blinking a few times before settling her gaze on him. When she finally realized her juices were dripping off of his face—which was currently wearing an evil grin—she jumped into a sitting position.  
"Oh God! Thomas I'm so sorry, your shirt..." she fretted, running a finger along the dampened collar. "I'll wash it for you in the morning?"  
"That you will darling." He laughed at her.  
"Why are you grinning like that?" She questioned.  
"Because, darling. You moved your hands." He stood and took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look up at him.  
"W-what does that mean?" She asked weakly.  
He smiled, pressing his lips to hers in a heated kiss and thrusting his tongue into her mouth, causing her to emit a muffled moan as she tasted herself all over his tongue. Just as quickly, he pulled away. 

He smiled, looking at her almost lovingly. 

"It means I get to punish you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to apologize for the long wait for this. It can take a while for inspiration to strike sometimes, but alas, I have not abandoned thee! Onward to more frequent updates! :P
> 
> P.S. I didn't edit this as I was eager to get it up since I already left you all waiting so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? What did you think? This is my first time posting on this particular site, so leave constructive criticisms and kudos below!


End file.
